


of Monsters and Mutants

by nightmarethoughts



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Trying to heal, abused pietro, dadneto, young pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarethoughts/pseuds/nightmarethoughts
Summary: Erik is on his path of vengeance through Europe, hunting for Shaw, and finds a laboratory where Shaw is rumored to be. However what he finds there is far worse than everything he could ever have imagined....-Curled up in the corner, in a tight ball, was a monstrosity of the worst kind. He took hesitant footsteps towards it, absolutely unsure what to. As he footsteps echoed throughout the completely silent room, the figure in the corner turned it's head towards him. And Erik could see his form reflected in the child’s wide brown eyes.-





	of Monsters and Mutants

Erik stood, looking at the roof of the nondescript building below, feeling nothing but grim determination. He leaned against the large rock off to his side for a moment, allowing himself a few moments to shift some of the weight off of his aching legs. He was still quite fit but having to climb mountains for two straight days and clambering over every boulder in hope that this building was behind it, was now taking its toll. His informant better not have been feeding him false information and sent Erik all the way up here for nothing, or else he might find himself on the receiving end of Erik’s rage. After his breath finally came back to him, Erik steeled himself and pushed off the rock, quietly slipping between rocks down the mountainside to where the building was nestled, surrounded on all sides by mountains. He crouched behind a boulder and built a small pile of stones to hide his knapsack, pulling his disguise from it first. He undressed as quickly as he could, hissing a bit as a cold mountain air bit into his bare skin. Erik pulled on the black pants and shirt, strapping on the armored vest over it. Then he put the black hat on his head and slipped on dark shades, squinting a bit to see through the sunglasses while it was dark out. Why on earth the guards here wore sunglasses all the time, even during the dead of night when it surely was more of a hinderance than a help, escaped him. But that wasn’t really his problem right now, he just had to deal with it. After a deep breath he left behind the boulder and out onto the main path, right in the open. As he walked towards the entryway, he unconsciously rolled three bullets around in his hand, more nervous habit than anything else.  
The guards on either side of the doorway stepped directly in his path, with only one of them demanding, “Identification.” Erik flashed them the card strapped to his belt, and after a few tense moments, they stepped aside to let him in. It wasn’t until the doors clanged shut behind him that he allowed himself a small sigh of relief, before quickly assuming his rigid posture. He strode down the hallway, which was mostly empty, save for the occasional scientist that scuttered past, avoiding eye contact with him. He glanced discreetly down at his watch. 2:47. Just a little over two hours until the next shift of guards.  
And he had to be out of there before that time or risk being caught. Erik mentally replayed what his informant had said, “Shaw? Last I heard of that guy he was working with some big shot scientist or somethin’ up in a laboratory in the Latverian mountains. ‘Course I heard that a week ago so I suppose he could be long gone but I’d say it's worth a look.” The man Shaw was working with must be the leader here, so he wouldn’t find him in one of these smaller laboratories. No, if he knew anything about that man he would only work in the best place they had to offer. A quick glance in every offshoot from the main hallway was all he needed to dismiss the possibility that Shaw was there. Finally, a lavishly decorated office caught his eye. Shaw probably wasn’t in there but it would most likely contain some sort of information on him. Erik glanced around the hallway, confirming that it was empty before turning the security cameras in close proximity away from him. He listened for a moment, not hearing any sounds of anything living in there, before slowly nudging the door open. The floor was decked in a nice rug, surely imported from Persia or somewhere similar. The furniture was made of wood, clearly polished a kept very well, and paintings adorned every wall.  
Erik immediately went over to the desk, and with a quick mental push, all the locks on the drawers popped open. He crouched down, ready to grab the files bottom most drawer, when he heard the sound of keys scraping into the lock. Panic jolted through him and Erik threw himself into the only hiding spot there was, underneath the desk. He shut the drawers as quickly as he could, clicking them back to being locked again, just as the door opened. He pressed himself against the ground as much as he could, only glimpsing the well polished leather shoes of whoever just walked in. Erik could only watch as they walked closer and closer to the desk and he tightened his grip on the bullets still in his hand. The chair began to pull out when a sharp ring echoed through the room. The chair stopped and he let out a silent huff of relief. He saw them walk to the other side of the room and heard the telltale click of a phone being picked up.  
“Warren Worthington.” the man had a deep tenor of a voice, very commanding and assured. The voice on the other end was unintelligible, Erik could only hear garbled noises coming from the phone. Worthington let out a heavy sigh of annoyance.  
“Is he giving us trouble? Firmly inform him we are no longer in need of his services and that if he knows what's good for him he’ll take his payment and forget he was ever here.” There was more noise from the phone.  
“Just do as I say! And if that idiot causes us anymore trouble I won’t hesitate to retaliate. Do your job.” Worthington growled out the last part and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Erik could hear Worthington’s huff as he turned on heel back towards the desk. But miraculously he just grabbed something off the desk and walked back out into the hallway. Erika could hear Worthington’s fading yells as the door swung silently shut.  
“Miranda! My helicopter better be ready by the time I'm down there!” He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding and felt relief coursing through his body. He was safe for a moment. But he had to be sure, so he waited for the watch on his hand to tick by 10 agonizingly slow minutes before he allowed himself to cautiously crawl out from under the desk. This time he only opened up the bottom drawer that contained all the files. He flipped through them, ignoring anything he didn't recognize, when a larger folder caught his eye.  
It read “Project X” and if Erik knew anything it was that anything that had X in the name had to do with mutants. It always did. He slid it out, pulling out the papers within it. Most of it was just meaningless graphs and charts, but stuck in the very back were profiles. He pulled them out, casting aside the useless charts. The first one had the name Jon Allerdyce printed in bold letters across the top, with headshots of an average looking young man paperclipped next to it. Under ability it said “pyrokinesis” There was a short description under that posted his age and some personal details but Erik simply skimmed under those. What caught his eye were the handwritten notes at the bottom. “Subject Five was put through electroshock to see if any changes were made to his ability. No visible change. Food was cut off for multiple days. No visible change. Tested different methods of pain, only result was that the subject seemed to be resistant to heat. Put in freezing temperatures. Power seemed diminished but not gone. Put in high temperatures. No increase or change in ability. Given hallucinogens. Increase in power that was seemingly psychological, but got out of control and burned every inch of the cell. Died of overexertion of power, subjects drained itself. Autopsy results in separate file.”  
Over the notes was a large red stamp reading, “deceased” Erik felt disgust and horror curl deep in his stomach, his hands nearly started shaking as he read through the other profiles, learning what they had done to these helpless mutants. The rest, a man who had spines, a woman who had a supersonic cry, a man who could conduct electricity and a man who could grow plants. All dead. All of them. Because of this place and it's torturous experiments. His horror began to turn into rage, a horrid burning rage that coursed through his veins.  
Of course Shaw was in a horrid place like this, like attracts like after all. He would destroy his place and all the monsters in it, and finally kill Shaw once and for all. He shoved the file back into the drawer, not noticing one paper tucked in the very back that he had missed. Erik just kept himself from storming out of the office and drawing attention to himself. There was a time for rage and death but now was not the time. That would come later, but soon enough. Soon. that was his mantra as he stalked down the hallway with newfound fury at every person in that godforsaken building that passed by him.  
“How’re those tests with the fire guys DNA going? Gotten around to replicating the X gene yet?” Erik immediately perked up, were they talking about the pyrokinetic mutant? The pair of scientists were coming closer and he tried his best to discreetly listen in.  
“Sort of man, I mean it's not like I can just pop it into a machine and magically figure everything out. Honestly I just wish they had burned that guy a bit more. It was really fascinating to see how his body reacted-”  
“but remember when they did burn him? His screams were so annoying, I couldn’t focus at all.”  
“Yeah I suppose, what’s what’s a little more pain and screaming in the name of science?” Erik couldn’t contain his anger any longer. He knew he shouldn't be drawing attention to himself but these people, no, these things didn’t deserve anything good in their lives, not a single thing. The only thing they deserved was the same pain they had inflicted upon innocents. Unfortunately Erik didn’t have the time or luxury of circumstance to rain that upon them, but his rage flared out involuntarily. He clenched his fists and the metal piping above them exploded. Bits of twisted metal rained down upon their cowering forms as the scientists let out twins screams of terror. The chunk of plaster from the ceiling cracked and splintered, and with a great shudder it fell in one massive slab covering their cowering bodies. Erik curled his lip in disgust and continued down the hallway, leaving the scene behind him. They were nothing but mewling quim. But right now they were the least of his concerns. All that truly mattered was finding Shaw. Then he could go about bringing this place to the ground.  
He was still stalking down the hallway, not entirely sure how it was so long and also so completely similar and plain looking. Finally his endless march was stopped by a blank white wall and no sign of anywhere that would have Shaw. He growled and just kept himself from driving his fist into that wall. He was so close but every step seemed to take an eternity. He glanced down at his watch. 3:56. Feich. Only an hour left. To the left was only an empty, nondescript office. But to his right was a freight elevator. There. Shaw had to be on a different floor then. Erik entered the elevator and pressed the “5B” button, and it began descending to the bottom floor. Luckily there wasn’t any highly aggravating elevator music or else Erik might have lost it.  
Being in the elevator why actually quite calming. He was completely in control, literally surrounded by his element. He lifted up his hands, where the three bullets were still resting, and willed them to move. Slowly they rose into the air, rotating in a laz circle while they did so. He forced them over his head, expanding the circle till they were nearly brushing the walls with every rotation that he made. Then, with a sudden clench of his fist they dropped, falling towards the ground. The instant before they collided he caught them with his power again and in a line flew back up into his outstretched palm. His hand had just barely curled around the bullets when the elevator shuddered to a halt a the doors slid apart. The instant he passed the threshold from the elevator the overwhelming scent of antiseptic that permeated the air attacked his senses. He could barely bite back the cough that rose up instinctively and had to briefly take off the sunglasses to wipe at his watering eyes. Finally his body adjusted to the harsh chemical smell and he could move more freely. A quick glance down this new hallway proved that it was indeed different from the top floor. It was completely empty, just grey walls and white floors, lit only by fluorescent lighting that disappeared behind a corner at the end. Well, at least he knew where to go. Erik gripped the bullets in his handly tightly, as he crept down the hallway, trying to stay as as silent as he could. He stopped right at the corner and glanced over. The hallway was long and completely open. At the end was a large, reinforced iron door, flanked by eight soldiers, all armed. He drew back his head immediately, not moving. A few minutes passed by and he was sure that no one had seen him. It was the most heavily guarded room in the facility, Shaw had to be in there. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, reaching for the quiet constant of the metal behind the wall.  
After a few deep breaths, he tightened his fist around the bullets and leapt. His feet skid directly in the middle of the hallway, and he could see eight identical blank sunglasses all staring directly at him. They were stunned by his sudden appearance so he had to move. Now. With all his strength he hurled the bullets forward, pushing them through the air faster and faster. He stretched his hands and immediately all the cameras in the hallway shut down. The guards sprang into action, whipping out guns and firing them in an instant. Eight bullets flew at him, followed by eight more, then more. Twenty four bullets all racing to kill him. He swept his hand to the side, sending the bullets colliding into the wall. He was close enough now to see the shock on their faces but they didn’t pause in their assault. He almost rolled his eyes in exasperation, surely by now they realised that their bullets would have no effect on him. Oh well. It wouldn’t be a problem for much longer. The bullets flying at him froze in mid air, his right hand raised, making a magnetic field shield around himself. With the other hand, he flicked it out, controlling the bullets. The three moved at untold speeds, flying through the air aimed directly for the guards.  
A silent snarl split his face, only feeling burning rage snaking and twisting inside of him. He threw his arm out to the left and watched as they cut cleanly through their jugular vein, puncturing their throats on the way out. With only a choking gasp, three of their number collapsed to the ground, unmoving. The next three had metal in their necks before they even understood what had happened to their comrades. Erik narrowed his eyes, feeling the dark hole inside him grow bigger with every inch of flesh the metal bit into. The last two were smart enough to try and curl into a ball, as if that would save them. Erik responded only by clenching his fist and sending the bullets down the length of their spine. Their sharp cries filled the hallway for only a brief moment before it was cut off. The three bloody bullets glided gently back into his palm, rolling scarlet tracks down his hand. His heart was beating wildly, it always was an exhilaration. He was completely undisturbed, nothing was out of place and not even a hair. Absolutely no sign he was just under a hailstorm of bullets. Besides the wild look in his eyes of course. That and the eight bodies slumped against the ground in growing puddles of blood. He carefully stepped over said corpses, glad for once that their unseeing eyes were covered by the sunglasses.  
Finally, the door loomed in front of him. This was it. This was where he would finally find Shaw. Erik placed his hands on the cold stainless steel, ignoring how his palms tingled at the touch. He reached back into his mind, prepared to rip the doors right out of the wall, but faltered. This was it. Was he prepared for who, no, for what he would find behind this wall? Years of searching finally coming to an end and the end was here and now. Could he do it? Erik’s hands pulled ever so slightly away from the door, heaviness weighing on his limbs. His chest constricted, making each attempted breath a battle. He was never strong enough before, what made him think he would be strong enough now? His hands trembled, shook just as bad as they had that one night so long ago…  
Suddenly, memories stirred by his frantic thoughts sprang to the front of his mind. Trudging through the mud, his mother's hand torn from his grasp. Being held back by nameless, faceless soldiers. In his panic finding some strange familiar feel around him and grabbing onto it with all his might. The gates bending and twisting as he screamed and fought. A blow to the back of his head. Darkness. A warm office with a cold man. A coin. A gun. Hands stretched out with all their tiny might to find that familiar feel but nothing, nothing but that cold man. A single shot. A body collapsing to the ground. A voice screaming that sounded so strangely like his own. Grabbing onto every piece of metal he could find, crushing it like his heart was. And then darkness. For the next three years nothing but darkness. Erik jerked himself out of the painful memories, his face crumpling into a mixture of grief and a snarl of rage. Now was the time. He flung his arms out to the side, latching onto the inches thick door and tore them completely out of the wall. Plaster and concrete exploded around him, and a cloud of dust and debris settled over him. He stepped into the room, the opaque cloud obscuring his vision completely. The dust fell slowly to the ground, covering him in a white blanket of fine power. He was able to see and inhaled deeply, preparing to roar Shaw’s name as loud as he could, when he registered what was around him. He was in an empty room, nothing but sheer white walls. There were cameras in every corner of the room, there wasn’t a single inch that wasn’t under surveillance. Bright, harsh lights shone down and he had to squint from the sudden change in lighting. He turned around, and suddenly all thoughts of the strange room and of Shaw vanished from his mind completely as his heart dropped.  
His mind was reeling, trying to come up with an explanation for what lay before him but could find none. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and grew as he took more of it in. Curled up in the corner, in a tight ball, was a monstrosity of the worst kind. He took hesitant footsteps towards it, absolutely unsure what to. As he footsteps echoed throughout the completely silent room, the figure in the corner turned it's head towards him. And Erik could see his form reflected in the child’s wide brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> More should definitely be coming, don't worry. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
